Black, Back from the Veil
by Immortal.Sailor.Cosmos
Summary: I read this story about 'life on the other side of the Veil' once, and it got me thinking. Also, I really hated the end of OotP, so this also fixes that. It's a ficlet story about how Sirius returns from the other side of the Veil for his Godson. Because if he could break out of Azkaban, he could break out of the Veil/Afterlife.
1. Sirius and Harry Meet Again

**Disclaimer** : If I owned Harry potter you would have had to play to read this in a physical book, but I don't so you didn't.

 _ **LAST CHANCE AT THE POLL IT GOES DOWN THIS MONTH!**_

 **Author's Notes** : If you read this before 9am Pacific on 2/6/18, then it did not have the notes, sorry.

So, I was trying to get the new 'Old updates' Post written, when I realized there was supposed to be 3 ficlet updates in January, and I only did two. now outside of PttA, there are only 2 Ficlets left for this site, so I was trying to figure out which one I was going to post, and I wanted to post this one, but I lost all of the notes for this story, and I only remember like two sentences of that chapter, and this was only going to be that chapter, and I thought about just killing this story altogether, but then my brain was all like 'here, have the next chapter instead' and then I wrote it but it was almost bedtime and my computer turns itself off at bedtime, so I had to post this fast or I wouldn't post it at all, so I didn't ad the notes last night, sorry.

And then MetallicGirl decided to ask for more chapters, and of course, other than the forgotten chapter, there aren't any, except apparently my brain hates me and likes her, because now there are?! So, yeah, this will end up with, like, 4 chapters. Eventually. This will update sporadically it's supposed to be a spacer between when PttA Ficlets are updating.

 **Chapter Beta** : Hahahaha! You're lucky I even proof-read this thing at all, I almost forgot in my brain's rush to MAKE THE THING! So, yeah. If you see errors, let me know.

Sirius and Harry Meet Again

Harry pulled his trunk out of the back of Uncle Vernon's car. He knew Uncle Vernon wasn't happy about the warning he had gotten at King's Cross, but Harry really couldn't care, it was just another reminder that Sirius was gone.

He heard a bark, and looked up suddenly. There in the corner of the house, was a big, black dog. It looked just like Padfoot. It's tongue hung out of the side of it's mouth and the tail wagged, Harry looked around, no one was looking, he quickly dragged his trunk up the front steps and into the hall. Then he dropped it and raced to the back door.

If he was right, if he was fast enough his Uncle wouldn't realize he left his trunk downstairs too long. He skidded to a halt in the back yard, and there was a dog that looked just like Padfoot.

Harry's breath caught in his throat and he had to swallow before he could speak. "Sirius?" it came out more of a plea than a question, and Harry was sure he wasn't supposed to sound so childish, but if this really was his godfather, if he really was alive, Harry didn't care if he sounded like a little kid, it would be worth it to see Sirius again, anything would be worth it.

And then, the dog changed shape, and there was Sirius, wearing the same clothes he'd had on in the Department of Mysteries, "Harry." And Sirius opened his arms, Harry was running.

Harry collided with his godfather, hugging him as tight as he could to make sure it wasn't a dream, and to hide his tears in the man's chest. Harry started mumbling apologizes, as Sirius held him just as tightly and rocked them.

Before either of them could gather their composure and speak, there was a loud bellow, "Boy! What are you doing slacking off and leaving this ruddy trunk in our doorway!" And with a bang Uncle Vernon was standing in the back doorway, face bright read and chest already heaving, getting ready to yell at Harry some more.

Sirius looked up and smiled. It wasn't a nice smile, it was one any of the other Marauders would have known. It always preceded a particularly mean prank played on a Slytherin, usually Snape. "Ah, you mush be Harry's Uncle. It's nice to meet you, I'm his godfather." Sirius knew he'd made the Muggle news. His supposed crimes would be enough to intimidate anyone with sense.

Vernon turned pale, there was still some read around the edges of his face and neck, but he was much whiter than before "They said you were dead."

Now Sirius' mean smile became more of a vicious smirk, "Oh I was, but I wasn't going to let death stop me form seeing my godson again, so I came back."

Vernon turned a bit green and started shaking a little bit. Sirius laughed and Vernon took a step back "Don't leave that trunk in the front hall all night" he grit out through his clenched teeth, and then rushed back into the house, slamming the door behind him.

Harry blinked at the door, now having gotten his tears to stop and wiped his face on his arm to rub it dry.

"How did you get here?" He looked up at Sirius' face, and saw the satisfied way he looked at the back door. He figured Sirius' response to Uncle Vernon was a prank, and really wanted to know what had actually happened.

"Well, I passed through the veil, and on the other side, there were your parents waiting for me, James called out, and I was just going to hug him, when I heard you screaming, so I told him I'd see him later and rushed back though to get to you. It was hard, and it took a long time, and I was exhausted after, but first thing I did was change into Padfoot, since I knew I was still in the Ministry, and then I made my way here. Knew you would be back soon, but I figured I could wait in the hedges near the park if I had too. Of course, I only got her a couple hours ago, so I didn't have to wait long at all." Sirius was smiling as he said this, it was a small, sad kind of smile, and Harry wondered if Sirius was lying, but it didn't really matter. All that mattered was that he was here.


	2. Sirius through the Veil

**Author's Note:** I never did add this in January when I posted this chapter. I was just desperate to get this chapter finished and posted 'on time' there were errors I never fixed, and plot points I wanted to rewrite, but I'd been working on this chapter for years, and had lost it twice already. I was so done with this thing, so I left it. But today I was going though my documents and I wanted to reread this, because I love it so much, and FINALLY I figured out that one spot that was driving my crazy. Also fixed some errors.

 **Disclaimer:** Siriusly? If I owned it Sirius would never have died.

 **Notes:** This is technically the chapter that began this story. In fact when I first wrote this story, there wasn't supposed to be anything else. Then I lost this chapter, and wrote the one I posted first when trying to get this back the first time.

Chapter Beta:Hahaha, no. I fixed the errors twice already. There may be more.

 **Posted:** Jan 30, 2019

 **Edited:** March 2, 2019.

 **Chapter Flashback/The Story So Far:** This is technically the first in the ficlets, chrnologically speaking, but this can be seen as a flashback form Sirius so it can go here. Sirius was waiting for Harry at the Dursley's when Hogwarts let out, and Harry is so glad to see him again. Vernon, not so much.

 **Sirius Through the Veil**

Sirius is fighting Bella, and it's great fun, she always was the one to take things too seriously, to fly off into a temper quickly just like his mother would. She's not throwing the worst of curses at him anymore, and this might be their first duel together, actually, she was eight years older than him, so they never really socialized at home much, and she had graduated Hogwarts before he even began.

She hits him with a knock back jinx, it's not usually her style, but he's so exhilarated to be out, to be doing something, that he doesn't think anything of if, until he hears the scream.

"Sirius!"

He looks over at Harry, wondering why he's screaming, and Harry looks so scared, Harry shouldn't be scared, not now, Sirius is here, he'll protect him. But Harry looks scared, and Remus is near Harry, but the look of horror on his face as he looks at Sirius must mean something bad has happened, but what? It was just a knock-back jinx. Sirius smiles at them, hoping to help them realize it's fine, that nothing is wrong, it was a harmless spell, even if harmless isn't usually Bella's style.

"SIRIUS!" Harry screams again, and now Remus is within reach of Harry, which is good, Harry really could use the reassurance.

He blinks. He's standing in this misty place, and he hears Harry scream a second time, louder, and the mist its heavy, and moving, moving him away form the sound of Harry's voice but Harry needs him, he has to reach Harry, if Dementors and Azkaban couldn't stop him form reaching Harry then heavy mist wouldn't either but it keeps moving him away away from Harry's voice, and then, there's a new voice, behind him, away from Harry.

"Sirius!" and finally he looks to where the mist is pulling him, and there is an older, taller Harry, a fiery redhead by his side. James and Lily, but if James and Lily are here, oh that must have been the Veil, he went through the Veil, and James, Merlin but it's good to see James again, the mist eases up as he starts moving toward James and Lily on his own.

"SIRIUS!" Harry's voice again, and it sounds painful now, his throat will likely be raw from the yell, and Sirius stops, he loves James, his best friend-brother...

He dives back suddenly toward the Voice, "Sorry Prongs, I have to go!" James shouts, and Lily gasps, but he doesn't turn back to see the look on their faces, to see what they think of his actions, he can't. Harry needs him, as much as he loves James, Harry needs him, he's all Harry has left now. It hurts, the mist is heavy and strong like a current of water, but he swam from Azkaban to the main land once for Harry, a feat no one thought could be don, so swimming through the afterlife to return to his godson now will be nothing, this will not stop him, only slow him down, He will make it back through the Veil, back to the Living, to Harry.

It has been forever it seems, but this is the land of the dead and there is no way to tell time, but he keeps hearing Harry's voice, he's sure it's just an echo now, but he hears other voices too, his parents, his grandparents, his little brother, they tell him to turn back that there is no fighting the mist there is returning form the Veil, but the voices he focuses on, the ones he listens to, they are James and Lily's voices.

"Punch that [baffon] Dursely for me, would you Padfoot"

"Tell my sister when you see her, only a freak would treat a child the way you do Tuney. I suppose it's a good things you weren't let into Hogwarts with me, or they would have given you to the Dementors for what you've done to Harry."

"tell Harry he needs to spend more time having fun and less time stressing"

"Tell Harry we love him, and that it was worth it, we would gladly die again to save him if we could"

"Tell Harry to focus on his studies this year, he needs good grades for a good future and he deserves the best"

"Tell Harry he should study Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, he can take the exams at the Ministry if he does independent study, they may be a lot of work, but they open a lot of career possibilities"

"Tell Harry he doesn't have to be an Auror just because he's spent all this time fighting, he has my knack for rule breaking, he probably wouldn't follow orders well in the field"

"Tell Harry to self study Potions and History, he was looking forward to those and he doesn't have to let the teachers ruin them for him"

"Tell Harry to think about Playing Quidditch professionally, he's good enough for it, it's just as exciting as Arour, and he'd probably like it better anyway"

Those voices, those words meant the Potters believed in his ability to succeed, they were giving him messages to pass on to Harry when he returned, so they believed that he could, expected that he would, and that faith in him, in his commitment to Harry, it meant everything.

There were other things those voices said too

"I always knew you were the right choice for godfather, and Lily thought she was just humoring me!"

"Tell Remus to get over himself and just be happy with the woman already"

"Make sure Moony gets a new Wardrobe on you or me"

"Harry needs one too, and get his glasses checked"

"Tell Snape I'm sorry I was an arse in school, but picking on a child with no memory of his enemy makes him worse them me"

"Tell Severus I might have forgiven him for fifth year, or even the Prophesy, but not after the deplorable way he treated Harry, considering Harry had the worse childhood"

"Help Harry to be true Marauder, Padfoot!"

"See a healer when you get the chance you need to be in good health to take care of Harry."

"Remind Moony that he as to show Harry why studying is worth doing!"

"You turned out to be a good choice for him, for all of your immaturity"

Those were messages for other people, although they still focused on Harry, Sirius understood, now especially, he'd been so focused on is own joy at the Ministry he let himself be taken from Harry, what kind of a godfather was he? He loved that boy dearly, and Harry had lost to much already, seen so many deaths now, making him watch Sirius die was unnecessary.

He didn't know how long it would take him to get back to Harry, but he wouldn't stop until he succeeded.


End file.
